Invisible
by Michelle Rodriguez Rocks
Summary: [Completed] This is a songfic, the first songfic of the section! i'm so proud! this is a JIm thinks about chris fic, based around the song Invisible by that Clay guy


Invisible  
  
Author's Note: This is a songfic, the first S.W.A.T. songfic, I'm so proud!! Yay!!! You all know me as Michelle Rodriguez Rocks, (and she really does), or the author of Cuts and Bruises, and SWAT DREAMS, hope you like this one as much as you liked the other two. This songfic is based on the song by Clay Aiken, it's his latest single, called invisible, the first time I heard it I totally related into Jim Street. Here it is, my newest baby!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jim watched her from across the locker room, he was trying to find the courage to go up to her and ask her what she was doing tonight. He wished he could be a fly on her wall, to be in her dreams, and bring her into his life. If only she saw him as more than a fellow officer.  
  
[Verse One] What are you doing tonight I wish I could be a fly on your wall Are you really alone Still in your dreams Why can't I bring you into my life What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
If only he could be invisible, then he could always be with her; if only she saw him as more, but she never did. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, he reflection appeared along side his, "You okay, Street?" she asked with her beautiful, sweet, sexy voice. "Yeah," he simply replied, pulling himself out of his daze.  
  
[Chorus] If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait.I already am)  
  
Jim could see her in the crowd, the crowd of one-night stands, sex driven relationships, and meaningless and emotionless relationships gone wrong, and exes. He called out her name but she couldn't hear him through all the angry voices around her. He traced her footsteps hoping to find a way through; but they were puling him back and away from her. He wished he could be what goes through her mind; he wished she could touch him with the colors of her life.  
  
[Verse Two] I saw your face in the crowd I called out your name You don't her a sound I keep tracing you steps Each move that you make Wish I could be what goes through your mind Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
If only he were invisible, then he could just watch her in her room. He wanted to make her his tonight, but he didn't have the courage. If only hearts were unbreakable, then he could just tell her where he stands, he would be the smartest man. He'd show his heart to her, show her how he really felt about her, if only he were invisible.  
  
[Chorus] If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait.I already am)  
  
Jim walked to reach out to her if only she could see him; he wanted to scream to her, but it never reached her ears to be heard. But without her he was nothing but a shadow passing through. He watched her, her ebony hair fell loosely around her shoulders as she let her hair fall out of the bun, her mesmorizing chocolate eyes, soft carmeal skin, and sexy, full, rose lips that spoke words that could make his heart stop in mid-beat. "So, Chris, what are you doing tonight?" Jim asked heart racing, emotions raging, and hormones crazy. "Why? You got something planned for me?" Chris asked her mesmorizing eyes looking into his dreamy ones.  
  
[Verse Three] I reach out But you don't even see me Even when I'm screaming Baby, you don't hear me I am nothing with out you Just a shadow passing through.  
  
[Chorus] If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait.I already am) 


End file.
